A pesar del tiempo
by Yuhe Hime
Summary: Esta vez Ranma lo arruina todo que creen que pasarà? Creen que el tiempo lo arregle todo? Historia revisada, editada y modificada! espero sea de su agrado
1. ¿Me amas?

Bueno, he decidido darle una revision al fin y ps he le hecho modificaciones y arreglos a esta vieja historia :P

Para los q no la han leído, agradezco q pasen a leer, espero q esta segunda version sea de su agrado y ps si alguien q ya la leyó pasa otra vez por acá se lo agradezco doblemente!! =)

A PESAR DEL TIEMPO

Autora: Yuhe

CAPITULO 1 ¿Me amas?

Ranma y Akane ya se han graduado y se encuentran de vacaciones, listos para empezar una nueva vida el próximo año, y aunque sus padres insisten en que tomen una decisión acerca de una carrera universitaria, lo único que desean es descansar. Por otro lado sus peleas cada vez son menos frecuentes y todo parece ir mejor entre ellos.

Una terrible tormenta está situada sobre Nerima, los truenos hacían estremecer las calles de Nerima despertando a Akane, quien siente un poco de temor, rápidamente ve el reloj y son las 3:00 a.m. La tormenta parece haberla despertado por lo que decide bajar por un poco de leche. Poco después Akane está virtiendo un poco dentro de una ollita para ponerla a hervir, cundo escucha que alguien se aproxima detrás de ella "¿¡Quién anda allí¡?" grita sobresaltada agarrando la ollita para defenderse.

"No creo que con eso puedas defenderte" dice Ranma entrando a la cocina.

Akane suspira aliviada "Me asustaste…" dice colocando la olla en la estufa "¿Quieres un poco de leche?" pregunta antes de encenderla.

"Si, gracias" responde sentándose a la mesa del comedor "¿Qué haces levantada a está hora?"

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo" responde ella mientras espera que la leche hierva.

"Como quieras" responde cruzando los brazos.

"La tormenta me despertó… la verdad me dan un poco de miedo…los trueno" responde sacando dos tazas.

Ranma la ve sorprendido "¿En serio? No sabía que le tuvieras miedo a algo"

"… bueno, pues me has descubierto…" responde entregándole la taza con leche y sentándose junto a él "me recuerdan a la noche después del entierro de mi madre, me sentía muy sola y cada vez que llueve de esa forma… me siento igual…" responde con la mirada fija hacia el patio.

Ranma se siente un poco incomodo ante la declaración y baja la cabeza sin saber que responder.

"Y tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunta volteando a verlo.

"La tormenta también me despertó…" responde.

SILENCIO…

"Creo que es mejor que regrese a la cama" dice Ranma poniéndose de pie.

"Claro…" responde ofreciéndole una sonrisa y luego ve nuevamente hacia fuera.

"¿No vienes?" pregunta Ranma al ver que no se mueve.

"No... creo que me quedaré un poco más…"

Ranma se vuelve a sentar "…emm… ¿e-estás bien?" pregunta un poco indeciso.

"Si…" responde "Es solo que no tengo sueño y quiero esperar a ver si me da un poco…"

"…"

"Pero si quieres puedes irte a…" -PLAMM- justo cuando ella se voltea golpea la taza que Ranma tiene en la mano y se cae manchando a Ranma con la leche.

"AAHH" Grita Ranma.

"¡Ay! ¡Ranma lo siento mucho! No fue mi intención enserio…" exclama rápidamente.

Ranma está a punto de grita pero justo antes Akane toma una toalla y le limpia el pecho y haciendolo sonrojar.

Akane levanta la mirada y se da cuenta que la distancia que los separa es mínima "ammm… lo… lo siento" dice viéndolo directamente mientras su corazón comienza a latir fuertemente.

El sonido de la lluvia resonaba suavemente por los pasillos de la casa, que ahora se encontraban desiertos, un rayo de luna era lo único que alumbraba el escenario, ambos se comienzan a acercar lentamente y justo cuando sus labios están a punto de tocarse un fuerte trueno mando escalofríos a ambos cuerpos haciéndolos separarse abruptamente.

"…eeee… creo… que…ammm…me voy a ir a acostar" exclama Ranma nervioso.

"Si, esta bien…" responde Akane volteándose y dándole la espalda.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

Akane está viendo televisión cuando comienza a escuchar golpes y gritos que vienen bajando las gradas y que se aproximan a ella, sin siquiera molestarse en voltear a ver se da cuenta que son Ranma y el señor Genma que están peleando como de costumbre, pronto toda la bulla que están provocando se aleja dirigiéndose afuera y pronto un -¡SPLASHH!- seguidamente se escucha una voz de mujer.

"¡Ahhhhggg! Papá mira lo que provocaste ¡eres un tonto!" grita Ranma-onna enfadada dándole un gran golpe y mandándolo a volar, luego entra a la casa y se dirige a la cocina para verter sobre él un poco de agua caliente, saliendo de la cocina ahora ya convertido en hombre y secándose con una toalla…

Akane lo ve de reojo "Kasumi dejó tu almuerzo en la refrigeradora, si quieres te lo puedo calentar" dice viendo nuevamente la televisión.

"No te preocupes, yo lo haré gracias, no quiero que lo eches a perder" responde yendo nuevamente a la cocina para calentar su almuerzo.

"¡Eres un mal agradecido!" grita Akane enfadada sacando su mazo y golpeándolo con fuerza y luego se va al dojo enfadada.

Ranma se comienza a levantar adolorido "AHHHH ¿PORQUE TIENES QUE SER TAN VIOLENTA! KAWAIIKUNE FEA" gruñe sosteniendo su pequeño chinchón.

"Ranma baka, insensible, TONTO" reclama dando golpes y patadas al aire "¿Por qué no puede ser más considerado? LO ODIO…" continúa enfadada mientras entrena luego se detiene y recuerda lo que ocurrió la noche anterior y suspira "_¿Qué es realmente lo que él siente por mi?" _piensa.

Ranma está en la cocina calentando su almuerzo, aún le duele el golpe que Akane le dio con el mazo "¡Pero que desagradable es!" dice enfadado pero justo cuando se va a sentar a la mesa recuerda lo ocurrido la noche anterior y comienza a sonrojarse "AAAHHH" grita sacudiendo fuertemente la cabeza tratando de olvidar la escena.

Al día siguiente Ranma baja a desayunar, ya todos están en la mesa "Buenos días" dice mientras se sienta al lado de Akane, todos responden excepto Akane que no lo voltea a ver siquiera _"Al parecer Akane continua molesta conmigo por lo de ayer…" _piensa mientras la ve de reojo "_quizás debería disculparme con ella"_

"Muchas gracias" dice Akane en un tono frió levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo sus platos para luego subir.

"_Lo haré luego o llegaré tarde a la cita con Ukyo" _piensa levantándose de la mesa y saliendo de la casa.

Akane esta en su habitación y comienza a arreglarla un poco ya la tenía un poco desordena pues desde que salieron de vacaciones se había dedicado a descansar, cuando barre debajo de la cama encuentra una fotografía en el suelo "¿Y esto?" pregunta mientras se inclina a recogerlo y se sorprende un poco al verlo "¿Ranma? ¿De donde salió esto? Yo no tenía una foto de Ranma…"

-Noc, noc, noc- "Akane… ¿me puedes hacer un favor?" pregunta Kasumi desde afuera.

Akane ve rápido y se guarda la foto en el vestido "Si claro oneechan, ahora voy…" responde y corre a la puerta.

"¿Qué querrá Ukyo ahora? me dijo que era importante y su voz se escuchaba seria" se preguntaba a si mismo mientras entraba al Ucchan's.

"Ranchan… me da gusto que vinieras, siéntate" dice Ukyo mientras jala una silla para sentarse junto a él.

Ranma le obedece y se sienta "¿De que querías hablar conmigo? Me dio la impresión de que era algo importante"

"Y no te has equivocado, es algo importante… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que yo vine aquí buscándote y te he superado, a lo que me refiero es que me he dado cuenta que jamás me vas a amar así que he decidido romper nuestro compromiso, me quiero dar la oportunidad de ser correspondida y ser feliz… quería decírtelo para que sepas que tienes una prometida menos y una amiga más" responde Ukyo sin verlo a los ojos

Ranma sonríe al escuchar eso era un gran alivio "Me da mucho gusto que pienses eso, estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien que de verdad te merezca" dice y le toma de las manos "Eres una persona muy especial Ucchan…"

Pero justo cuando Ranma dice la última frase Akane viene entrando para comprar un poco de comida que le pidió Kasumi pero alcanza a escuchar y ve a Ranma tomando a Ukyo de las manos sus miradas se están cruzando y se ven de una forma tierna y además AMBOS sonríen.

Akane queda en shock por unos segundos pero logra reaccionar y su aura comienza a crecer pero luego ve que la mirada que ambos sostienen era muy tierna y Ranma parecía corresponder, no quería interrumpirlos sería muy humillante que la vieran y da algunos pasos hacia atrás estrellándose con una silla Ranma y Ukyo voltean rápido y se sorprenden al verla.

"Lo…lo siento…yo…no quise… no quise interrumpir…" dice débilmente caminando lentamente hacia atrás.

"¿Akane…?" pregunta Ranma soltando rápidamente las manos de Ukyo y poniéndose de pie "No es lo que parece… lo puedo explicar"

Akane no escucha más y sale corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, sentía un enorme deseo de llorar pero no quería que la vieran, solo quería alejarse huir de ellos.

Ranma corre tras ella seguido por Ukyo, en pocos segundos la logra alcanzar, está justo tras ella, Akane cruza una calle sin ver.

-PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP-

Ranma ve el carro que esta prácticamente sobre Akane al ver esto siente que el corazón se le para. Akane ignora el auto y sigue corriendo sin prestar atención, el auto prácticamente le pasa rozando el vestido.

Ranma por un momento pensó que el auto la arrollaría y esto lo hace perder un poco de fuerza en su cuerpo, el queda del otro lado del auto por lo que la pierde de vista por algunos segundos, recuperando el aliento salta sobre el auto pero ella ya no está, ve rápidamente para todos lados buscándola con la mirada pero no la ve, en ese momento Ukyo lo alcanza.

"¿¡Y Akane!?" pregunta recuperando el aliento por la carrera.

"La perdí de vista…" responde Ranma desanimado y sin voltear a verla.

"No te desanimes, vamos, estoy segura que la encontraremos" dice tomando a Ranma por la mano y corriendo.

Akane finalmente se detiene y se recuesta en el barandal de algún puente en quien sabe donde, conteniendo sus lágrimas, respira profundo varias veces tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, finalmente logra calmarse y pensar claramente recordando lo que había visto "¿_Será posible que Ranma ame a Ukyo?...pero… no puede ser…él no la quiere… él me dijo que podía explicarlo ¿Quizá debí darle a Ranma la oportunidad de explicarse?" _piensa levantando la mirada y viendo el horizonte "¡Pero que tonta! después de todo siempre han habido mal entendidos entre nosotros, debería tenerle un poco más de confianza" dice ya tranquila luego recuerda nuevamente la noche de la tormenta y sonríe "voy a regresar para hablar con él, estoy segura que no es nada de que preocuparme".

Luego de buscarla por un par de horas Ranma y Ukyo regresan al parque sin haber conseguido su objetivo y se sientan en una banca.

"Lamento este mal entendido, fue mi culpa" dice Ukyo un poco avergonzada.

"No te preocupes… solo fue un malentendido, cuando llegue a casa hablaré con ella…" responde "ya verás que no hay problema".

Ukyo sonríe y baja la mirada "realmente nunca tuve oportunidad de ganarme tu corazón…" dice un poco triste.

"¿Qué?" pregunta confundido.

"Tu corazón ya tenía dueña cuando yo llegue… la amas ¿No es cierto?" Pregunta ella.

"¿Qué?" pregunta nuevamente sin acabar de comprender lo que ella decía.

Ahora Akane viene entrando al parque al ver a Ranma y Ukyo, quería aclarar las cosas, dentro de su corazón algo le decía que Ranma no la engañaría, además ella presentía que entre ellos dos había algo especial siempre lo había pensado, el siempre estaba a su lado cuidándola, apoyándola, acompañándola, protegiéndola… cuando esta suficientemente cerca escucha su conversación sin intención.

"No te entiendo" dice Ranma esperando que Ukyo fuera más clara en sus palabras.

"Tu amas a Akane ¿Verdad?" dice Ukyo viéndolo.

Continuará…


	2. no me amas

Este fanfic está basado en la historia original de Rumiko Takahashi y todos sabemos que no me pertenece, y no ha sido creada con ningún fin lucrativo.

A PESAR DEL TIEMPO

By: Yuhe

CAPITULO 2…no me amas…

"Tu amas a Akane ¿Verdad?" dice Ukyo viéndolo.

Akane se sorprende al escuchar la pregunta y piensa que lo mejor es interrumpir y no seguir escuchando, pero era su oportunidad de saber si realmente debía seguir guardando la esperanza o si todo era nada más su imaginación.

Ranma se sonroja al escuchar esto "No… no… yo… no… no digas tonterías" responde pausadamente, mientras observa a Ukyo sorprendido.

"Vamos Ranma, puedes confiar en mí, dime la verdad, yo sé que hay algo más que un simple arreglo entre sus padres, a pesar de que siempre están peleando yo creo que tu si la amas" responde Ukyo sonriendo.

Ranma lo piensa por varios segundos, sentía que el corazón le latía a mil por hora y podía sentir también la sangre en su rostro "N-no, yo no la amo, jamás podría amarla por favor Ukyo, la conoces bien ¿Como podría enamorarme de alguien como ella? ¿Cómo alguien podría enamorarse de alguien como ella? Una chica violenta, poco femenina, testaruda que no es sexy, fea, y que además no sabe cocinar, definitivamente ella no es mi tipo… lo que siento por ella es solo un compromiso, nada más eso, si aún sigo comprometido con ella es por honor, no puedo decepcionar a mi familia, si realmente pudiera elegir a mi prometida Akane sería la última mujer en el mundo que yo escogería, realmente desearía nunca haberla conocido, estoy seguro que mi vida seria mucho mejor sin ella, en verdad" responde evadiendo la mirada de Ukyo y tratando de sonar convincente.

Akane siente que le clavan una daga en el corazón, la respiración se le corta y con dificultad logra llevar aire a sus pulmones para mantenerse en pie y su vista comienza a nublarse por las lágrimas que cubrían sus ojos. Lentamente camina para atrás, ahora ya lo sabía… Ranma no la amaba todas las veces que la había salvado, las veces que la había protegido… todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, todo era simplemente… un compromiso, cosas de honor ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora con todo ese amor que sentía por él ¿Cómo iba a sacárselo? Si él es el sentido de su vida, Akane corre, esta vez no había duda… Ranma realmente no la amaba.

Ranma escucha un ruido y voltea pero no ve nada "¿Qué fue eso?" pregunta sin tener la más remota idea de la estupidez que acababa de cometer, cuando ve a Ukyo se sorprende al ver su expresión de horror "¿Q-qué pasa?" pregunta despistadamente.

"Era Akane…" responde con su voz temblorosa, ella sabía que Ranma estaba mintiendo, lo conocía bien y también sabia que lo que acababa de suceder no tenía perdón.

"¿Qué!" grita Ranma aterrado se levanta y busca a Akane ávidamente entre las personas y la localiza ya bastante lejos de donde ellos están, pero esto no le impide alcanzarla, Ranma corre con todas sus fuerzas hasta que la detiene debía arreglarlo, debía hacer algo, no podía perderla por su maldita bocota, todo por no tener el valor de gritarle al mundo lo mucho que la amaba "¡Akane! ¡Akane espera!" grita saltando, aterrizando frente a ella y deteniéndola por los hombros "Akane… lo que dije… lo que escuchaste… yo…no… yo…"

"CALLATE" grita ella con todas sus fuerzas "…cállate…" dice ahora con un hilo de voz, mientras sus lágrimas cubren su rostro, ahora no le importa mostrar su llanto, su debilidad, estaba llorando frente a él como nunca antes lo había hecho, como nunca antes pensó que lo haría "no te quiero escuchar, no te quiero ver, DEJAME SOLA ¡SOLA!" le gritaba tratando de soltarse y con cada palabra su voz temblaba más.

"Akane, por favor" dice Ranma que ahora siente que su mundo se está quebrando, le dolía verla así "Solo quiero decir…"

"No te quiero escuchar, no tienes nada que decirme, no tienes nada que explicarme… yo entiendo, ya he entendido…" al decir esto su cuerpo se debilita y se siente caer.

Ranma puede sentir la debilidad del cuerpo de Akane y la agarra con más fuerza, siente como tiembla y como cada segundo que pasa su piel se enfría.

Akane se suelta de las manos de Ranma "déjame sola, necesito estar sola…" y con estás palabras sale corriendo y se pierde entre la multitud que se a aglomerado a contemplar la escena.

Ranma cae de rodillas ante lo que acaba de suceder, había lastimado a Akane nunca la había visto llorar de esa forma. Sus palabras se escuchaban tan dolidas… cada lágrima que había visto caer de su rostro eran como un golpe en su corazón, lo había arruinado todo y todo por su cobardía y había lastimado al ser más valioso de su vida. Ranma se queda allí en el suelo por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, mientras Ukyo tras él solamente lo ve, no se atreve a acercarse, se siente tan avergonzada tan culpable. Finalmente tras muchos minutos de pensarlo Ukyo se aproxima a él, Ranma no se ha movido del lugar y mantiene su mirada enterrada en el suelo.

"Ranchan… búscala, dile la verdad…" le dice Ukyo poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

Ranma la ve sin ninguna expresión en su rostro _"¿Confesarle a Akane lo que siento?" _El solo pensarlo le revolvía el estomago "No puedo decírselo…"

"¡QUÉ! No seas cobarde, sabes que lo tienes que hacer, o piensas dejarlo así, vas a terminar todo solo porque no te atreves a decírselo ¿¡A que le temes Ranma!? Sabes que ella te corresponde te lo acaba de demostrar" le recrimina Ukyo molesta.

"Pero…"

"¿Pero? ¿Pero? ¿Pero qué Ranma? ¿Qué excusa me vas a dar? ¡No seas tonto!" lo interrumpe.

Ranma detestaba la idea pero sabía que era la única opción que tenía para no perderla, se queda pensando por varios minutos lo que haría, cada palabra, cada gesto. Se levanta lentamente y ve a Ukyo "¿Crees que me creerá?"

Ukyo sonríe "Claro que si Ranchan, date prisa, ya te has demorado demasiado" responde dándole un amistoso empujón para apresurarlo.

Ranma sonríe y se dirige a toda prisa al dojo al entrar ve a Kasumi en la cocina "Kasumi… ¿has visto a Akane?" pregunta presuroso.

"¿Akane? Pero pensé que estaba contigo…" responde un poco sorprendida.

"No, y no la puedo encontrar ¿sabes donde está?" responde rápidamente.

"No, no la he visto, porque no ves en su habitación" responde un poco preocupada al ver la actitud de Ranma "¿Pasa algo?" pregunta pero Ranma ya no está.

Ranma corre al cuarto de Akane y toca la puerta "¿Akane? Akane abre, soy yo, por favor déjame hablar, quiero explicarlo todo"

-Noc, noc, noc, noc, noc- toca nuevamente con mayor insistencia.

"Por favor, te juro que esto tiene explicación, ábreme ¡Ábreme por favor!... te quiero decir algo…" pero ninguna respuesta, así que decide entrar. Abre lentamente esperando ver Akane frente a él lista para golpearlo, era lo que más deseaba porque así sabría que todo se arreglaría y que todo seguiría como siempre después de sus peleas. Pero lo único que ve es un cuarto vacío. Está dispuesto a salir cuando ve una carta en la cama se acerca y ve que está dirigida a él.

_**Ranma:**_

_**Siempre he creído que tú eres la persona más indicada para cuidar del dojo y mi familia, por eso pensaba que después de todo la decisión de nuestros padres no era tan mala, yo sé que con tu ayuda se convertirá en uno de los mejores.**_

_**Te pido disculpas por todos los problemas que te he ocasionado, por mucho tiempo guarde una estúpida esperanza en mi corazón y pensé que algún día tu y yo podríamos terminar felices juntos y que tal vez tu te enamorarías de mi. Pero fui una ilusa, no sé como pude siquiera pensar que tu me podrías querer si tu puedes tener a la chica que desees, alguien que no sea como yo, alguien que sepa cocinar, que no sea violenta, que sea bonita, que te trate como te mereces, que no se meta en tantos problemas, que sea femenina, que sea tierna.**_

_**Ahora veo todo claramente, yo no te merezco, por lo que necesito tiempo para poder olvidarte, sacarte de lo más profundo de mi corazón, no sé si realmente lo conseguiré pero lo voy a intentar y por eso me voy lejos, donde nadie pueda encontrarme y desde ahora rompo nuestro compromiso para que puedas ser libre y estar con la persona que realmente ames sin ningún obstáculo, y sin ninguna culpa puesto que tu honor sigue intachable, has de cuenta que jamás me conociste y te deseo con todo mi corazón que seas muy feliz. **_

_**Siempre tuya…**_

_**Akane**_

Cuando finalmente termina de leer la carta su visión estaba borrosa por las lágrimas que caían y sus manos que sostenían la carta con fuerza temblaban ante la idea de haberla perdido para siempre, rápidamente se levanta y sale del dojo a toda prisa esperando poder encontrarla.

Kasumi ve a Ranma pasar junto a la cocina con mucha prisa lo cuál la preocupa aún más "Ranma ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" grita pero nuevamente se da cuenta que ya está sola.

Ranma recorre cada rincón de Nerima buscándola no logra concentrar sus pensamientos lo único que puede ver es el rostro de Akane llorando como nunca lo había hecho, herida por sus palabras, la gente lo observa Ranma corre desesperado mientras grita el nombre de Akane esperando que en algún lugar ella lo pueda escuchar estaba tan desesperado por encontrarla que no se da cuenta que ya ha amanecido luego de varias horas regresa con el alma y el corazón deshechos por su estupidez. Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a Ukyo cuando se lo dijo, si la hubiera detenido si no hubiera dudado en decírselo, se recriminaba cada acción cada palabra, cada pensamiento, por pensar tanto las cosas no la pudo alcanzar "Si la hubiera alcanzado, si no lo hubiera pensado tanto ¿¡Cómo pude ser tan idiota!?" Lloraba en el dojo.

"¿Ranma?... ¿Qué es lo que pasa hijo?" pregunta Nodoka acercándose a él mientras toda la familia la sigue.

"Me dejaste muy preocupada ¿Qué ocurre Ranma? ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora y donde está Akane?" pregunta Kasumi.

Ranma se voltea lentamente para enfrentarlos a todos y la preocupación aumenta al ver el rostro de Ranma empapado en lágrimas.

"¿Ranma…?" pregunta Kasumi al verlo.

"Habla muchacho ¿Dónde está mi bebé?" pregunta Soun comenzando a llorar.

"¡Basta papá! No hagas drama, aún no sabes que está pasando" le grita Nabiki molesta.

"E-ella… ella se fue…" responde Ranma suavemente.

"¿Qué dices?" grita Genma "¿De que estás hablando?"

Ranma le entrega la carta a la señora Nodoka.

"¡Oh por Dios!" exclama Kasumi cubriéndose la boca y comenzando a llorar y luego Soun se le une.

"No entiendo Ranma ¿Por qué?" pregunta Nabiki al terminar de leer la carta.

"E-es mi… mi culpa" dice Ranma cayendo sobre sus rodillas y comenzando a llorar "Es mi maldita culpa…"

"Cálmate hijo" dice Nodoka arrodillándose junto a él y abrazándolo "Verás que pronto la vamos a encontrar".

"¡Es cierto!" grita Soun limpiándose las lágrimas "Vamos a encontrar a mi bebe muy pronto ¿Verdad? todos la buscaremos…"

"Claro papá, la vamos a encontrar" dice Kasumi abrazándolo.

MIENTRAS TANTO…

En la estación del metro Akane se encuentra abordando, antes de subir da un último vistazo alrededor no sabía cuando sería la próxima vez que vería Nerima, controlando sus lágrimas toma su lugar y recuerda el rostro de Ranma "_Ranma… esto es lo mejor… te tengo que olvidar…" _piensa mientras por la ventana puede ver como se aleja de todo…

Días después Akane ha estado buscando trabajo, realmente le urge pues sus ahorros no eran suficientes para mantenerse por mucho tiempo y además había salido de Nerima tan de prisa que no había llevado ningún equipaje con ella.

Es media noche Ranma se encuentra en el techo de la casa viendo las estrellas, eran tan hermosas "_casi tan hermosas como ella…" _piensa mientras ve como su rostro se dibuja en ellas, cierra los ojos para borrar la imagen pero aún puede ver el rostro de Akane "Espero que esté bien… por favor… que no le pase nada…" dice y abre nuevamente los ojos, y ve el reloj, ya era muy tarde así que baja del techo y entra a la casa dirigiéndose a la cocina por un poco de agua pero al salir de la cocina y pasar por el comedor… puede ver la imagen de ellos dos sentados a la mesa y a punto de besarse "Akane…" murmura suavemente.


	3. Distancia

Este fanfic está basado en la historia original de Rumiko Takahashi y todos sabemos que no me pertenece, y no ha sido creada con ningún fin lucrativo.

A PESAR DEL TIEMPO

Autora: Yuhe

CAPITULO 3 Distancia

Es media noche Ranma se encuentra en el techo de la casa viendo las estrellas, eran tan hermosas "_casi tan hermosas como ella…" _piensa mientras ve como su rostro se dibuja en ellas, cierra los ojos para borrar la imagen pero aún puede ver el rostro de Akane nuevamente "Espero que esté bien… por favor… que no le pase nada…" dice y abre nuevamente los ojos, ve el reloj ya era muy tarde así que baja del techo y entra a la casa dirigiéndose a la cocina por un poco de agua pero al salir de la cocina y pasar por el comedor… puede ver la imagen de ellos dos sentados a la mesa y a punto de besarse "Akane…" murmura suavemente.

Pasan tres años desde que todo esto sucedió, Ranma no es el mismo de antes, ahora es una persona sin ideales, sin sueños, sin ilusiones solamente con la esperanza de que en algún momento de su vida pueda encontrar a Akane y tenerla frente a él nuevamente. Poder abrazarla, besarla, decirle que la ama con todo su corazón pedirle perdón por todo. Ha entrado a la universidad y está estudiado lo que tenía planeado, la universidad y el dojo son su único interés, ya nada más le importa.

Ranma está regresando de la Universidad cuando se aparece Shampoo en su camino.

"¡Nihao Airen!" dice Shampoo estacionando su bicicleta frente a él "¿Por qué no vienes a almorzar con Shampoo? Te prepararé tu comida favorita…" dice feliz abrazándolo del brazo.

"Aléjate de mi Shampoo, déjame en paz" dice quitándosela de encima fácilmente, ahora que solo se la pasaba estudiando y entrenándose para mejorar el dojo era mucho más fuerte y musculoso.

"Ven conmigo Ranma, por favor" insiste.

"Vamos Shampoo ¿Cuándo entenderás que yo no siento nada por ti? Todos los días es lo mismo" replica Ranma.

"Pero Ranma, por que no intentas querer a Shampoo, sabes que yo te quiero" sigue insistiendo.

"Pero yo no, por favor Shampoo, entiéndeme" le explica tratando de no lastimarla con sus palabras.

"No entiendo por qué, Akane ya no está, entonces ¿Qué es lo que te impide quererme?" pregunta.

"Lo sé, pero yo estoy seguro que algún día la volveré a ver…" responde sumiéndose en sus recuerdos.

"¿Y si ella no te está esperando? Seguramente ella ha seguido con su vida".

Ranma entristece su rostro, sabía que eso era muy posible ya que Akane se había marchado con la intención de olvidarlo "…Si ella ya no está libre… pues, me lo merezco… por cobarde y estúpido, pero aún así no podré olvidarla en mi corazón solo hay espacio para ella…" responde con la mirada fija en el cielo.

Shampoo entristece su mirada, Ranma había sido muy directo con ella, y por primera vez se daba cuenta que jamás lo iba a tener "Esta bien Ranma… Shampoo ha entendido que tu quieres a Akane… que suerte tiene Akane" y con esto se va en su bicicleta rápidamente mientras algunas lágrimas corren por su rostro.

Ranma se queda frío por las últimas palabras de Shampoo "_que suerte tiene Akane" _luego de pensar las palabras unos segundos ríe burlonamente "¿Suerte? ¿Cómo puede decir eso? por mi culpa ahora Akane esta quien sabe donde, lejos de su familia y pasando quien sabe que clase de penas" Él tenía que ser el peor prometido de la historia y prueba de ello es que ahora ya no tenía ninguna prometida y especialmente ya no tenía a la que realmente le importaba.

En otro lugar (quien sabe donde ;P) Una hermosa chica de cabellos negros hasta los hombros se encontraba abriendo un local en una lujosa calle de la ciudad. Al terminar de abrir un guapo muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos grises se acerca a ella.

"Hola, te estaba esperando" dice el muchacho feliz de verla.

La muchacha sonríe y entra al local "Hola Dairen ¿Cómo estás?" pregunta dejándolo entrar.

"Pues perfecto porque te estoy viendo" responde sonriendo "Y dime ¿que hay de nuevo por aquí? ¿Hay algo que valga la pena?" dice viendo a su alrededor.

"¡Si! Has venido en buen momento ayer llego algo que estoy segura te encantará" responde la muchacha.

"Si tu lo dices estoy seguro que así será, tienes un excelente gusto Akane" dice el muchacho acercándose un poco a ella.

Akane ríe por el comentario "lo sé" responde alardeando de ella misma.

Dairen ríe al escucharla "me encanta tu modestia" responde.

Akane se mudó a Tokio, al inicio fue difícil pero consiguió un cuarto muy barato y luego consiguió un muy buen trabajo en una elegante y prestigiada galería de arte moderno, gracias a esto pudo instalarse en un apartamento acomodado y comenzó sus estudios de medicina como lo tenía planeado, en las mañanas iba a estudiar y al salir iba a la galería donde solo trabajaba cuatro días a la semana y en sus tiempos libres aún se dedica a practicar artes marciales, se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta los hombros y su belleza era mas evidente ahora.

"Bien vamos, te mostraré las pinturas" dice mientras lo conduce "también vinieron unas esculturas pero la verdad no me gustan mucho" dice mostrándoselas.

"Tienes toda la razón estas pinturas me encantan" dice sonriendo "Creo que me llevaré estas dos"

"Esta bien, y que te parecen la esculturas" pregunta mientras pone las otras tres en su lugar.

"La verdad… tampoco me gustan quizá la próxima vez vengan otras mejores" dice llevando las dos que va a llevar hasta el mostrador.

"Está bien, te mantendré informado" responde mientras cobra las pinturas.

"¿Paso por ti más tarde para ir a cenar?" pregunta Dairen con suspicacia.

Akane baja la mirada rápidamente "ya sabes, hemos hablado de esto muchas veces y… la verdad yo no…" Responde con timidez.

"¿Por qué no? vamos, creo que ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me has rechazado" insiste.

"Es que no puedo…" responde sin verlo.

"Por favor… sé muy bien que aún no puedes olvidar a ese tonto que te rechazo pero ¿Por qué no vamos como amigos ¿Qué dices?" vuelve a insistir, Akane lo piensa por algunos instantes "Por favooooooor" dice insistiendo infantilmente.

Akane ríe divertida de verlo "Es imposible luchar contra ti".

"¡SI! Entonces vengo por ti a las 5:00… adiós" dice haciéndole reverencia como si fuera una princesa y luego le besa la mano, haciéndola reír nuevamente. Dairen se marcha con una triunfante sonrisa en su rosto, la hermosa sonrisa de Akane se apaga y clava la mirada en el suelo "…una cita…" exclama débilmente "Quizá no debí aceptar…" pero la puerta de la galería se abre con un cliente sacándola de sus pensamientos.

EN NERIMA

Ranma se encuentra terminando la última clase del día, el dojo ya ha abierto sus puertas y la cantidad de alumnos cada día crece más Ranma es el encargado como Akane le pidió en su carta, ahora Ryoga esta trabajando con él al igual que Moose que se dio por vencido con Shampoo.

Al terminar Ryoga se seca el sudor y se acerca a Ranma "Oye Ranma ¿me prestas tu bañera? Verás quiero invitar a Ukyo a cenar y si voy a mi casa puede que me pierda y no quiero llegar tarde" le cuenta un poco apenado.

Ranma ríe y asiente "por supuesto, ve arriba, pero asegúrate que no haya nadie bañándose" le advierte sabiendo lo despistado que era.

"De acuerdo" responde y se dirige a la casa.

En el dojo Saotome (sip Saotome, como Ranma es el encargado Soun decidió regalárselo ya que a ninguna de sus otras dos hijas les interesaba realmente el dojo. Aunque esta decisión fue muy dura para él y requirió mucho esfuerzo que Ranma lo aceptara) como decía en el dojo Saotome casi nada había cambiado, por supuesto que aún habitaba el vació de Akane en sus corazones pero al igual que Ranma esperaban volver a verla algún día. Kasumi se casó hace unos meses con el Dr. Tofú y ya no vivía en el dojo mientras Nabiki ahora era novia de Kuno y tienen planeado casarse en dos meses. Soun y Genma seguían igual que siempre y Nodoka era la encargada de la cocina ahora que Kasumi no estaba.

Ryoga pasa frente a la antigua habitación de Akane y pude sentir su corazón estrujarse en poco dentro de su pecho, aún no había podido olvidarla pero sabía que si antes no había tenido la oportunidad de tenerla ahora menos, además él y Ukyo se habían hecho muy buenos amigos y creía que con ella podría ser muy feliz, y estaba reuniendo coraje para pedirle que fuera su novia.

Ranma está terminando de arreglar el dojo para cerrarlo con la ayuda Moose.

"Oye Ranma, conocí a una chica muy linda y vamos a salir en una cita, pero tiene una amiga y quizá tu nos quieras acompañar para ser la pareja de su amiga ¿Qué dices?" pregunta Moose.

"No, gracias Moose, pero no puedo" responde sin ponerle mucho interés a la invitación.

"Anda, vamos, ella es muy bonita" insiste.

"No es por eso, pero no quiero salir con nadie" responde.

"¿Por qué? No me digas que aún piensas en Akane?" pregunta Moose sarcásticamente.

"…"

"¡Aún piensas en ella! No lo puedo creer" exclama admirado "creo que es hora que la olvides Ranma, ya han pasado tres años"

"Oye Moose este no es tu asunto ¿por que no te largas a tu casa? Y me dejas en paz" responde fríamente.

"Yo te entiendo, sé que es difícil, lo viví con Shampoo, pero mírame ya la he olvidado, solo déjala ir" vuelve a insistir.

"¿Qué la deje! Tú no entiendes, solo déjame" responde comenzando a enojarse.

"Sabes… tu eres más afortunado que yo, tu tuviste la oportunidad de estar con ella, yo nunca la tuve con Shampoo, una ves escuché una frase que dice "no llores porque terminó, sonríe porque pasó" y creo que eso es lo que tu deberías hacer" le aconseja.

"¿Qué sonría? ¿¡Quieres que sonría!? ¿Como puedes decirme eso? ¿Cómo podría sonreír?" pregunta exaltado.

"Ranma…"

"¡NO! escúchame… no puedo sonreír porque pasó, porque realmente nunca pasó nada, siempre lo arruiné todo, siempre acabé con toda posibilidad de que algo pasara, es mi culpa que ella no esté aquí, es mi maldita culpa que ella se haya ido y tu quieres que sonría… pues no puedo, no puedo sonreír hasta tenerla aquí nuevamente" responde y se marcha dejando a un Moouse sorprendido.

EN TOKIO…

Dairen estaciona su auto fuera la galería y se baja ansioso por salir finalmente después de año y medio de insistencia con Akane, la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

"¿Estas lista?" pregunta entrando al local.

"Si, ahora voy" responde apagando las luces.

Dairen la ayuda a cerrar el local y luego le abre la puerta del auto "¿Qué te gustaría comer?" pregunta subiendo al auto.

"Mmmmm… no sé… ¿Qué te parece comida Italiana?" pregunta ella mientras piensa en alguna otra opción.

"¡Me parece perfecto!" responde encendiendo el auto y poniéndolo en marcha "Conozco un restaurante excelente sé que te encantará" añade. Cuando llegan al restaurante el mesero los ubica en una mesa para dos, ambos ven el menú y ordenan.

"Cuéntame un poco más sobre ti" dice Dairen observando la hermosa mirada de la chica que tenía enfrente.

Akane se sorprende un poco "¡ah!...mmm… no se que más decirte… ¿Qué quieres saber?" pregunta pensando un poco.

"Resumamos lo que sé de ti… había un chico en tu vida del cual estabas enamorada y tenían algún tipo de relación pero él no correspondía a tus sentimientos por lo que dejaste tu casa ¿Cierto?"

Akane asiente "¿Por qué te fuiste de tu casa? bastaba con evitarlo ¿no crees?"

Akane sonríe pobremente y suspira profundo "Verás, él vivía en mi casa…" él la ve con extrañeza "Mi familia era dueña de un dojo y yo era la heredera pues como tu ya sabes soy artista marcial. Mi padre me comprometió con este muchacho con el propósito de unir las dos escuelas ya que él también es un artista marcial, pero con el tiempo me fui enamorando de él… yo pensaba que él también sentía algo por mí… pero un día me di cuenta que no… él solo estaba conmigo por su honor, así que por su bien y por el mió propio decidí irme ¿Entiendes? Yo no podía seguir viéndolo…" explica dolida.

"Ya veo… pues él es un tonto, porque eres la mujer más bella que yo haya conocido y dime ¿Cómo se llama?" pregunta.

"…Ranma" responde sintiendo un golpe en el corazón al decir su nombre, luego lo ve y sonríe "pero mejor dejemos esto y háblame de ti"

"¡De mí!...mmmm… bueno… sabes que estoy estudiando medicina igual que tú y estoy en quinto año ya que voy un poco adelantado, vivo solo desde hace tres años, tengo mi propia clínica, me encanta el arte, las artes marciales y especialmente TU" responde sonriendo.

Akane se sonroja al escuchar esto y sonríe tímidamente, el mesero interrumpe llevando las órdenes.

"¿Tienes hermanos?" le pregunta Akane.

"Si, tengo un hermano pequeño pero vive con mis padres en Yokohama los visito en las vacaciones, y tu ¿Tienes más hermanos?"

"Si, tengo dos hermanas mayores, Nabiki y Kasumi…" recordarlas le da un terrible sentimiento de nostalgia haciéndola perder un poco la atención.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?" pregunta un poco preocupado al ver como el hermoso brillo de sus ojos decae.

Akane fuerza una sonrisa "Si… es solo que no había pensado en lo mucho que las extraño…" responde.

Dairen le toma la mano y se la aprieta suavemente para confortarla ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Al final de la noche Dairen la lleva a su casa y la deja en la puerta.

Akane entra en su casa, era la primera vez que salía con un chico desde Ranma y se la había pasado muy bien _"Quizá esto si funcionó, creo que finalmente lo he olvidado" _piensa sonriendo entra a su habitación y se comienza a arreglar para acostarse. Se quita los aretes y abre su mesita de noche para guardarlos pero uno se le escapa de las manos y cae al fondo de la gaveta al tratar de alcanzarlo se encuentra con la foto de él instantáneamente su semblante cambia.

FLASHBACK…

Akane llega a la estación del metro "necesito un boleto…" le dice a la encargada de la caja.

"Con mucho gusto ¿Hacia donde se dirige?" pregunta la cajera amablemente.

"Lo más lejos posible…" responde Akane suavemente sin verla.

"¿Disculpe?" pregunta la cajera confundida.

"Déme el boleto del viaje que valla más lejos de aquí" responde nuevamente Akane aún sin verla.

"…el que va más lejos ahora es el que se dirige a Tokio" responde revisando la computadora.

"Si, démelo" responde ahora viéndola finalmente.

Finalmente llega a Tokio, se baja y ve la ciudad completamente desorientada, comienza a recorrer sin rumbo tan solo a donde la llevan sus pies luego de varias horas se detiene frente a una pequeña pensión en la cuál se aloja, entra a su cuarto y se detiene en la puerta mientras lo observa. A su derecha hay una pequeña cama y a la izquierda ve un espejo quebrado, más adelante había una pequeña puerta que parecía ser un closet sucio y al frente de ella una ventana. Lentamente se acerca a ella pero lo único que se puede ver son más edificios viejos, se dirige a la cama y se sienta, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el cuarto no era agradable el vecindario tampoco; todo esto jamás podría reemplazar su hogar, lentamente abraza sus piernas con fuerza se sentía sola, muy sola. Siente algo entre su vestido dudosa lo ve y se encuentra con la fotografía de Ranma, al ver esto no puede hacer nada más que reír mientras sus lágrimas comienzan a caer, había huido de su casa, había dejado todo atrás, había viajado sin nada más que sus recuerdos y a pesar de todo él era lo primero que se encontraba al llegar, toma la foto con ambas manos para romperla… pero… no puede así que decide que la guardará hasta que se haya logrado olvidar completamente de él.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

Ve la fotografía por varios minutos y se dispone a guardarla pero luego vuelve a verla y sin pensarlo más la rompe y la hace pedazos para que no quedara nada más de él.

EN NERIMA…

Ranma está sentado en su escritorio, trabajando en el inventario del dojo, cuando el teléfono suena y lo interrumpe "Hola…" responde.

"Ranma, soy yo Moose, disculpa que te llame tan tarde pero olvidé decirte que dos espadas de bambú más se quebraron en el dojo y ya no hay suficientes" dice del otro lado del teléfono.

"…bueno, mañana iré temprano a comprar unas, gracias por avisarme… buenas noches" dice y cuelga el teléfono "bueno, creo que tendré que levantarme temprano" dice para si un poco desanimado se levanta y busca entre su gaveta su chequera y entonces ve la carta de Akane, lentamente la toma entre sus manos y la lee nuevamente "_Te pido también disculpas por todos los problemas que te he ocasionado, por mucho tiempo guarde una estúpida esperanza en mi corazón y pensé que algún día tu y yo podríamos terminar felices juntos y que tal vez tu te enamorarías de mi, pero fui una ilusa, no se como pude siquiera pensar que tu me podrías querer si tu puedes tener a la chica que desees, alguien que no sea como yo, alguien que sepa cocinar, que no sea violenta, que sea bonita, que te trate como te mereces, que no se meta en tantos problemas, que sea femenina, que sea tierna." "_Como pudiste pensar eso… si yo solo te quiero a ti, no me importa que no puedas cocinar, que seas violenta, si para mi tú eres la mujer más hermosa, más tierna, más dulce del mundo, sin ti yo no sé vivir…" dice mientras sostiene la carta con fuerza "_Ahora veo todo claramente, yo no te merezco, por lo que necesito tiempo para poder olvidarte, sacarte de lo más profundo de mi corazón, no sé si realmente lo conseguiré pero lo voy a intentar y por eso me voy lejos, donde nadie pueda encontrarme y desde ahora rompo nuestro compromiso para que puedas ser libre y con la persona que realmente ames, y sin ninguna culpa puesto que tu honor sigue intachable has de cuenta que jamás me conociste y te deseo con todo mi corazón que seas muy feliz." "_¿Cómo pude lastimarte de esa forma? ¿Cómo pude hacerte pensar que no me merecías? Cuando el que no te merece soy yo…" vocifera y guarda la carta nuevamente.

Continuará…


	4. No he podido olvidarte

Este fanfic está basado en la historia original de Rumiko Takahashi y todos sabemos que no me pertenece, y no ha sido creada con ningún fin lucrativo.

N.A: nos estamos acercando al final XD

A PESAR DEL TIEMPO

Autora: Yuhe

CAPITULO 4 No he podido olvidarte

A la mañana siguiente Ranma se levanta muy temprano, sería un viaje largo hasta esa tienda, ya que tenían su propio proveedor, pero este quedaba en Tokio.

Akane también se levanta temprano, hoy es uno de sus días libres así que lo piensa aprovechar. Se arregla y sale en dirección del centro comercial llevaba puesta una falda azul acampanada una blusa negra de hombros caídos y una sacola larga negra, desde que empezó a trabajar tuvo que cambiar su guardarropa ya que su empleo requería una vestimenta más moderna. Luego de comprar un poco de ropa se dirige a la heladería y se sienta a comer. Estando allí ve a una pareja peleando al parecer a causa de celos. Al ver esto sonríe tristemente, eso le traía muchos recuerdos, recuerdos que la lastimaban, sumida en sus pensamientos decide regresar a su casa, no podía creer que su día libre se hubiera arruinado por una estúpida pareja peleando, mientras piensa en esto camina cabizbaja a través del comercial.

Ranma viene saliendo de la tienda y aparte de comprar varias espadas aprovecha para comprar otras cosas para el dojo, repentinamente alguien se estrella con él haciéndolo caer y tirar todo lo que llevaba "_¡Genial! ¿Pero quien puede ser tan estúpido?" _piensa molesto.

"¡Por Dios! Lo siento tanto, perdón no fue mi intención" dice la voz de una chica.

Ranma está a punto de gritar cuando escucha la voz… _"esa voz"_ era como música para sus oídos _"esa voz…no la puedo confundir, tiene que ser"_ Ranma voltea lentamente para ver a la dueña de esa voz "A... Akane" dice Ranma con un ligero temblor en su voz atónito ante lo que veía.

Akane queda estupefacta al ver a RANMA frente a ella, después de tanto tiempo, después de todo…

"N-no lo puedo creer Akane… eres Akane" vocifera maravillado poniéndose de pie.

Akane no puede salir de su asombro, se queda allí en el suelo sin mover un solo dedo, un solo músculo, tan solo viéndolo.

Sus corazones laten con fuerza, como si quisieran explotar y una llama se enciende dentro de sus cuerpos llenándolos de calidez.

"Akane no lo puedo creer… de verdad eres tú" dice acercándose a ella.

"¿R-Ranma?" pregunta al fin con hilo de voz aún paralizada por lo que sus ojos veían.

Ranma sonríe deslumbrado ante la única dueña de su corazón, que ahora se veía más bella que nunca y siente un terrible impulso de abrazarla y besarla. Un impulso que no puede controlar y la toma por las manos para levantarla y luego la envuelve entre sus brazos y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas como aferrándose a su mayor tesoro.

Akane siente como el nudo de su garganta sube hasta sus ojos nublándole la vista con lágrimas, lágrimas de alegría, lágrimas de miedo, lágrimas de dolor. Su mente era un total caos esto era demasiado y no podía soportarlo, con toda su fuerza lo empuja lejos de ella, y lo ve con su cara llena de confusión y dolor.

Ranma puede sentir el caos de sentimientos que la envuelven "¿Akane?" dice suavemente acercándose a ella.

"No me hagas esto…" alcanza a decir entre sus sollozos"…no otra vez…" suplica entre lágrimas.

"Akane, por favor…" ruega Ranma extendiendo su mano lentamente para tomar la de ella.

Akane camina para atrás agrandando la distancia entre ellos "Vete por favor, no me hagas esto…." Insiste con su voz entre cortada.

"Akane ven, por favor…" insiste mientras se comienza a acercara ella lentamente.

"¡Déjame en paz!" grita cuando él ya esta cerca de ella y corre huyendo de él y de sus recuerdos.

Ranma corre tras ella, estaba pasando otra vez lo mismo, la esta perdiendo nuevamente.

Akane logra detener un taxi y se sube en él deseando borrar estos últimos minutos.

Ranma intenta detener el taxi pero no lo logra y corre tras el, corre con todas sus fuerzas deseando alcanzarlo, alcanzarla, recuperarla. Pero por más esfuerzo que hace el taxi hace todo lo posible por perderlo por indicaciones de Akane y lo logra. La había dejado ir nuevamente… se queda parado viendo como el taxi se aleja a la distancia desalentado regresa al centro comercial y se sienta en una banca a pensar y allí pasa las horas sumido en su frustración.

Akane llega a su casa no es capaz de pensar claro, todo es confusión justo cuando pensó que finalmente lo había olvidado, que había superado todo lo relacionado con él. Cuando comenzaba a ser nuevamente feliz vuelve a aparecer y junto con él todo el dolor y sufrimiento que había enterrado en algún lugar se su corazón. Miles de recuerdos la atormentaban, se encontraba en una esquina de su departamento tirada en el suelo con su rostro enterrado entre sus manos no podía parar de llorar trataba de enterrar nuevamente todo el daño que había sufrido pero no podía, ya no podía.

Ranma esta nuevamente de regreso en el dojo se para frente a las puertas y ve el letrero **Dojo Saotome **odiaba ese rotulo, realmente lo odiaba porque le recordaba lo estúpido que había sido, si él no hubiera hablado solo por hablar en las puertas del dojo habría otro letrero que diría **Dojo Saotome Tendo **y se vería perfecto.

Lentamente entra al dojo todo el dolor que había comprimido estos años en su corazón se había liberado, ahora se sentía más culpable que nunca le dolía el alma y el corazón.

"¡Ranma! por fin llegas hijo me tenías muy preocupada, ya ha anochecido" dice Nodoka al verlo entrar.

"¿Qué te ocurre Ranma?" pregunta Ryoga al verlo.

"Realmente te ves mal" dice Moose preocupado.

"Eh visto a Akane…" dice suavemente.

"¿¡QUÉ!?" preguntan todos sorprendidos.

"¿¡Qué dices!? ¿Has visto a mi bebé?" pregunta Soun exaltado "¿En donde? ¿Cómo esta? Habla Ranma"

"Si, la vi, pero no pude hablar con ella, otra vez huyó de mi…pero sé que está en Tokio. Moose, Ryoga necesito que se encarguen del dojo por el tiempo que sea necesario, porque voy a volver a Tokio y no regresaré hasta que la encuentre y la traiga de vuelta" dice Ranma con un tono y una mirada llena de determinación.

Akane seguía en la esquina de su apartamento llorando, había perdido la noción del tiempo pero no podía controlarse.

Dairen lleva tocando la puerta del apartamento varios minutos entonces escucha el sollozo de Akane desde afuera así que abre la puerta y entra y la ve en el suelo llorando, enajenada del mundo "¿¡Akane!? Akane ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Akane respóndeme!" pregunta angustiado.

Akane sale finalmente de sus pensamientos y lo ve "…Dairen…" solloza y se lanza sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza.

Dairen le devuelve el abrazo tratando de confortarla, no sabía lo que ocurría pero sabía que era algo serio, sin preguntar nada la abraza haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por hacerla sentir mejor. Luego de un largo tiempo Akane afloja el abrazo y Dairen aprovecha para hablar.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" le pregunta suavemente al oído.

Akane lo ve y se limpia las lágrimas, el se apresura a sacar su pañuelo y secarle las lágrimas "…perdóname…" es lo único dice.

"¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué?" pregunta sobresaltado.

"Esto es una tontería, no quise preocuparte…" responde aún llorando.

"Cuéntame" pide Dairen tiernamente.

"Yo… yo lo vi… lo vi y me dolió tanto" dice comenzando a llorar nuevamente, Dairen comprende y no pregunta más, se limita a abrazarla.

Luego de varios minutos Akane comienza a tranquilizase y se sienta separándose de él.

"¿Ya estás más tranquila?" pregunta viéndola.

Akane asiente secándose las lágrimas.

"Bien… te voy hacer un poco de té para que te tranquilices…" dice mientras se levanta "Ven vamos a la mesa…" le dice mientras la toma por las manos la levanta y la lleva a una silla "No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien" le susurra al oído.

DÍAS DESPUES…

Ranma ha contratado un investigador privado y ha abierto una investigación para encontrar a Akane y está alquilando un apartamento en la ciudad de Tokio.

Esta recostado en la cama recordando a Akane "Se veía tan hermosa" dice para si mismo recordando su rostro confundido luego recuerda el abrazo que le dio. Su diminuto cuerpo casaba perfectamente entre sus enormes brazos, extrañaba tanto sentir su cuerpo cerca del de él, el calor que emanaba de ella era tan puro, tan agradable el tan solo recordarlo le hacia estremecer el cuerpo aún poda sentir su presencia, su calor, su aroma, su delicada figura entre sus brazos. "_Se veía tan diferente, pero aún es ella… mi Akane"._

-Ring, ring, ging…- El teléfono lo saca de sus pensamientos.

"Hola" responde.

"Ranchan, Ryoga me ha contado ¿Es cierto que viste a Akane?" pregunta Ukyo alarmada.

Ranma sonríe "Si, la he visto Ucchan, después de tres años de espera la he visto nuevamente" responde Ranma emocionado.

"Me da mucho gusto Ranchan, pero dime ¿ya la has encontrado?"

"No, aún no, pero he contratado a un investigador y me dijo que sería muy fácil encontrarla "Pero te juro Ucchan que cada segundo me parece interminable"

"No te preocupes Ranma estoy segura que la encontraras" le dice "si tu me necesitas con mucho gusto me puedo ir para Tokio, ahora mismo" se ofrece amablemente.

"No Ucchan, muchas gracias, pero creo que puedo manejar esto solo" responde.

"De acuerdo, pero si me necesitas solo llámame, y enseguida me voy para allá" dice.

"De acuerdo, muchas gracias Ucchan"

"Adiós Ranma, debo seguir atendiendo el Ucchan's, pero si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme".

"Si Ukyo muchas gracias, adiós" responde y cuelga dando un fuerte suspiro.

EN LA GALERIA…

Akane está estudiando un poco ya que pronto tendrá exámenes finales, pero no logra concentrarse no podía olvidarlo, aún sentía su cuerpo envuelto por el recio y masculino cuerpo de Ranma, débil y estremecido por esa sensación. Sentía su aroma mezclado con el de ella, no había duda de que lo seguía amando "¿_Por qué tenías que regresar? ¿Por qué me haces esto? Justo ahora cuando comenzaba a olvidarte, cuando pensé que finalmente podría ser feliz tu tenías que regresar… no es justo Ranma, no es justo que me hagas esto…"_

"Hola Akane, te ves muy linda hoy"

La voz la saca de sus pensamientos, levanta la mirada y ve a Dairen frente a ella sonriendo amistosamente.

Akane le devuelve la sonrisa "Hola Dairen ¿Cómo estás?" pregunta sonriendo.

"Ya sabes mi respuesta no podría estar mejor si estoy contigo" dice sonriendo.

Akane sonríe "y que te trae por aquí, hoy no hay nada nuevo" dice ella.

"Esta vez no he venido por el arte, he venido por la musa" y sonríe guiñándole el ojo "¿Qué te parece?" Akane sonríe ante sus ocurrencias "¿Que te parece si salimos mañana? Mañana no abres la galería"

"No creo que sea muy buena…"

"Ahhhh" interrumpe "y no aceptaré un no ¿Entendido?" pregunta sonriendo.

"Pero… tu sabes que… especialmente ahora que lo he vuelto a ver…"

"Si, lo sé y por eso mismo, quiero que te animes ¿Qué dices?" insiste.

"…de acuerdo, tu ganas…"

"Perfecto, paso mañana por ti a tu casa a la 1:00 p.m." dice sonriendo con su acostumbrado buen humor.

"Esta bien, te espero mañana" dice sonriendo.

En la sala del apartamento de Ranma hay un hombre sentando conversando con él.

"¿Qué noticias me tiene? ¿La encontró?" Pregunta Ranma ansioso.

"Tengo información sobre ella, aún no he completado todo pero pensé que podría interesarle" dice sacando unos papeles.

Ranma siente su corazón vibrar de emoción "¿Qué encontró? Vamos rápido" insiste inquieto.

"Akane Tendo estudia medicina en la universidad privada Iluminación está cursando el tercer año y pronto saldrá de vacaciones. Trabaja en una galería de arte moderno cuatro días de la semana, es libre de escoger los días que desea trabajar en sus tiempos libres practica artes marciales…desde que se mudó a Tokio no ha tenido ningún compromiso a pesar de tener varios pretendientes según mis fuentes" Ranma sonríe al escuchar esto último "solo me falta encontrar su domicilio y creo que la información está completa se la conseguiré en esta misma semana" agrega el detective.

"Bien, iré a buscarla ahora mismo a la galería" dice Ranma emocionado.

"No creo que sea posible, la galería abre de 2:00 a 5:00 y ya casi son las 5:00 y al parecer mañana no abrirá" objeta el detective "Podrá encontrar toda esa información si lee a profundidad lo que le he traído"

Ranma se decepciona un poco tendrá que esperar dos días más para poder verla nuevamente "De acuerdo, muchas gracias" responde.

"Con su permiso señor Saotome, tengo que retirarme, le dejaré la información para que pueda ver los detalles" se despide yéndose.

Ranma suspira y toma la información y se acomoda en el sillón para leerla, quería enterarse de todo lo que se había perdido de la vida de Akane y siente su corazón latir de alegría al ver que hay fotos incluidas "Vaya, es tan hermosa" dice mientras las contempla.


	5. Un rival peligroso

Este fanfic está basado en la historia original de Rumiko Takahashi y todos sabemos que no me pertenece, y no ha sido creada con ningún fin lucrativo.

A PESAR DEL TIEMPO

Autora: Yuhe

CAPITULO 5 Un Rival Peligroso

Al día siguiente Ranma decide salir a dar un paseo y sin darse cuenta termina caminando por la galería (En realidad lo del paseo era solo una excusa para pasar por la galería), quería ver el lugar donde ella trabajaba, nada de esto parecía encajar en la antigua Akane, había cambiado tanto estos últimos tres años "Quien iba a pensar que a Akane le interesaría el arte moderno" dice mientras ve la galería detenidamente.

Dairen y Akane están saliendo del cine.

"¿Qué te pareció la película?" pregunta Dairen.

"Estuvo muy buena, me encantaron los efectos y en especial Brad Pitt" comenta sonriendo.

"¿Así?" pregunta divertido "Pues a mi también me gustaron los efectos especiales pero lo que más me gustó fue estar sentado a la par tuya" dice viéndola.

Akane se sonroja y esconde la mirada rápidamente.

Dairen ríe al ver esto "¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque?" pregunta, Akane sonríe y pone una cara extraña "¿Qué pasa?" pregunta al ver esto.

Ella sonríe nuevamente y lo ve "no es nada, solo que no he ido a un parque desde que deje Nerima" responde.

"Bien, entonces vamos…" indica. Mientras Akane sonríe y lo sigue.

En el parque están sentados en la grama recostados en un árbol.

"Que lindo se ve el cielo ¿No crees?" comenta ella observando el cielo.

"Si, hermoso…" responde con su mirada fija en el rostro de ella sin siquiera molestarse en ver el cielo.

Ranma entra al parque lentamente, los parques no le traían buenos recuerdos, en un parque había arruinado su vida por su estúpida bocota, repentinamente su mirada se fija en un punto, era Akane y se veía radiante Ranma sonríe y se comienza a acercar lentamente pero luego frunce la mirada al ver al muchacho que esta con ella y además parece estar cautivado por ella. Así que se acerca con cautela.

"Akane…" dice Dairen sin dejar de verla.

Akane deja de ver el cielo y lo ve "Dime…" responde inocentemente.

Dairen le toma la mano "Akane… yo te amo…" Akane se sorprende al oír esto "Por favor, dame una oportunidad…" prosigue Dairen.

"Dairen yo… yo… no estoy preparada para esto…" responde delicadamente.

"Déjame ayudarte a olvidar a ese estúpido, déjame entrar en tu corazón…" insiste.

"Dairen yo…"

Dairen la toma por la cintura y la acerca a su cuerpo y se comienza a acercar lentamente a ella, a un principio pone resistencia pero luego se deja llevar y cierra los ojos.

"NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARLA IMBÉCIL" grita Ranma parándose frente a ellos envuelto en su aura.

Akane y Dairen voltean rápidamente sorprendidos.

"¡Ranma!" dice Akane atónita "¿Otra vez tu?" pregunta.

"¡¿Y tú quien diablos eres?!" pregunta Dairen.

"¡Yo soy Ranma el PROMETIDO de Akane, así que aléjate de ella en este mismo instante!"

"¡Así que tú eres Ranma!" exclama Dairen viéndolo con desdén "¡¿Por qué no te largas y la dejas en paz?!".

"TU NO TE METAS, Y SI VUELVO A VER QUE TE ATREVES SIQUIERA A VERLA TE JURO QUE TE MATO" grita encolerizado.

"¡¡Tu no me vas a decir que hacer, déjala vivir en paz sal de su vida de una vez!!" debate Dairen.

"ESCÚCHAME IMBÉSIL…"

"¡ALTO!" grita Akane interviniendo "Tu no eres mi prometido… ¿Qué haces aquí? No tienes ningún derecho para venir y gritarnos, ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué tuviste que venir?" Debate "SOLO DÉJAME Y VETE, VETE PARA SIEMPRE" grita y sale corriendo.

"Akane espera, no te vayas por favor…" dice y la agarra por la muñeca.

"¡¡¡No la toques!!!" grita Dairen quitándole la mano.

"NO TE METAS" grita atacándolo con una patada.

Gracias a que Dairen es un artista marcial logra esquivarla.

"¡BASTA!" grita Akane "Ranma déjame en paz, lárgate por favor regresa con tus otras prometidas, te deje libre para que hicieras lo que quisieras con tu vida, para que pudieras ser feliz, SOLO LÁRGATE" grita dándose la vuelta para irse.

Ranma se queda parado sin moverse "Akane… Akane te amo…" dice con voz temblorosa.

Akane se queda estupefacta y lo voltea a ver lentamente, finalmente están frente a frente Akane toma aire tratando de controlar sus lágrimas dándole una mirada desgarradora y llena de dolor pero ya no puede más y sus lágrimas comienzan a caer inconsolablemente rápidamente se cubre la boca con las manos tratando de controlarse, tratando de no dejar salir todos sus sentimientos.

Dairen se acerca a ella lentamente y la acerca a él "Vamonos…" dice jalándola delicadamente Akane entierra su rostro en su camisa y lo sigue.

Ranma se queda parado viendo como ella se aleja nuevamente, pero ¿como podía seguir lastimándola? El podía ver el dolor en su mirada y eso era peor que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

EN NERIMA…

Ya es de noche y Ukyo está cerrado el Ucchan's.

-Ring, ring, ring…-

Ukyo se apresura al teléfono hhola… ¡Ranchan!... ¿Qué ocurre?... no te preocupes todo va a salir bien…si, ahora salgo para allá" dice y cuelga el teléfono dirigiéndose a su habitación para empacar algunas cosas.

EN TOKIO…

Ranma se deja caer en la cama de su habitación y suspira mientras ve al techo del apartamento escuchando como cae el agua de la gran tormenta que empapa las calles de la ciudad de Tokio "Akane…" dice suavemente "¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?... estoy dispuesto hacer lo que sea… lo que sea…" repentinamente cae un fuerte trueno, Ranma se levanta y se acerca a la ventana, los truenos le recordaban aún más a Akane "¿_Aún le tendrá miedo a los truenos?" _se pregunta "Quizá ya no… ha cambiado tanto que seguramente ya no le teme a los truenos".

Mientras tanto Akane se estremece en el rincón de su cama cada vez su habitación es iluminada por un trueno "Vamos Akane… no puede ser que aún le temas a una tonta tormenta, tranquila" pero justo cuando comienza a tranquilizarse otro trueno le vuelve a erizar la piel.

A la mañana siguiente -Ding, Dong…-

El timbre del apartamento despierta a Ranma "_pero ¿Quién puede ser tan temprano?" _piensa mientras se pone de pie casi dormido.

-Ding, Dong…-

Ranma abre la puerta y se encuentra con Ukyo.

"¡Ucchan! No puedo creer que llegaras tan rápido…" exclama sorprendido.

"Tome el primer vuelo que encontré para Tokio, por eso vine rápido" responde "pero dime Ranma ¿que ocurrió? Te escuchabas mal en el teléfono" dice Ukyo preocupada.

Ranma le cuenta a Ukyo todo lo ocurrido en el parque mientras toman un poco de té.

"No debiste apresurarte Ranma…" dice Ukyo.

"Lo sé, pero no pude contenerme, ese imbécil estaba a punto de BESAR A AKANE" dice levantando la voz "No podía permitírselo"

"Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. Así que ya no podemos cambiarlo, ahora mejor dime ¿que es lo que piensas hacer ahora?" pregunta Ukyo.

"Ese es el problema, no estoy muy seguro, creo que la iré a buscar a la galería hoy mismo para que podamos hablar ¿Qué piensas?"

"Pienso que eres un tonto Ranchan" responde Ukyo tranquilamente mientras se sirve más té.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué dices eso?" pregunta molesto.

"Porque es la verdad, mira lo que ustedes necesitan es hablar a solas, en donde nadie intervenga entre ustedes, por lo tanto la galería no es un buen lugar, además en estos momentos ella no ha de querer verte, lo que yo sugiero es que dejes pasar un poco de tiempo y luego la vayas a buscar a su casa" dice Ukyo.

"¿Qué deje pasar un tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo?" pregunta.

"Deja que pase por lo menos una semana…"

"¡Una semana! Vamos Ukyo ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Que le de ventaja a ese imbécil que la persigue" grita enfadado.

Ukyo suspira y piensa por un momento "…esta bien ¿Qué te parece si yo voy a hablar con ella? Y luego te digo como me fue" se ofrece.

"¡¿De verdad harías eso por mi?!" pregunta emocionado.

"Claro Ranchan, pero esto no lo hago por ti, lo hago por Akane" responde sonriendo.

"Como sea, te lo agradecería mucho…"

"Bien, ya está, ahora dime, tengo mucha curiosidad ¿Qué sentiste cuando la viste la primera vez?" pregunta curiosamente.

Ranma sonríe mientras recuerda el momento "No se como describirlo… pero fue el mejor momento de mi vida… todo dentro de mi cambió mi sangre comenzó a correr más rápido, mi corazón no paraba de palpitar con fuerza como tratando de salirse, la respiración se me corto… fue… fue maravilloso" responde sonriendo emocionado.

Ukyo sonríe enternecida al escucharlo "Aaayyyy… que tierno ¿Y como está? ¿Sigue igual que siempre?" pregunta.

"…no, ha cambiado está más hermosa que nunca…" responde aún sonriendo.

Ukyo sonríe y se pone de pie "Bien dame un lugar para poner mi equipaje, e iré ahora mismo a buscar a Akane" dice.

Continuará...


	6. A pesar del tiempo

Este fanfic está basado en la historia original de Rumiko Takahashi y todos sabemos que no me pertenece, y no ha sido creada con ningún fin lucrativo.

A PESAR DEL TIEMPO

Autora: Yuhe

CAPITULO 6 A pesar del tiempo

Ukyo sonríe y se pone de pie "Bien dame un lugar para poner mi equipaje, e iré ahora mismo a buscar a Akane" dice.

Unas horas después Ukyo está llegando a la galería, por alguna razón sentía una gran emoción por ver a Akane nuevamente, a pesar de que siempre fueron rivales la verdad es que Akane era su amiga y la había extrañado tanto como su propia familia. Finalmente llega a las puertas y entra y ve una hermoso mucha de cabellos negros en el mostrador.

"¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?" pregunta Akane acercándose a su cliente.

Ukyo la ve sorprendida por unos segundos pero luego sonríe "¿Akane?" pregunta feliz de verla.

Akane se sorprende un poco al oírla decir su nombre "¿La conozco disculpe?" pregunta confundida.

"¡Akane! Cielos te ves hermosa" grita mientras corre y la abraza

"¡Ukyo!" exclama Akane asombrada por algunos segundos pero luego le devuelve el abrazo "Ukyo, no lo puedo creer ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunta emocionada.

"Vine a buscarte" responde soltando el abrazo y la ve de pies a cabeza "Te ves diferente y te has dejado crecer un poco el cabello, se te ve muy bien…" dice sonriendo "Oye Akane son las 4:30 ¿Por qué no cierras temprano y vamos a alguna cafetería ¿Qué dices?" pregunta.

"Esta bien solo dame unos minutos" responde.

Luego están sentadas en una cafetería Akane come un helado mientras Ukyo se toma una taza de café.

"¿Qué me puedes decir de mi familia ¿Cómo están todos?" pregunta Akane.

"No tienes nada de que preocuparte, todos están muy bien, Kasumi se casó con el doctor Tofú hace algunos meses y se acaba de enterar de que tiene dos semanas de embarazo" le cuenta Ukyo.

"¡Enserio! Que bueno, ojala pueda conocer a mi sobrinito pronto" responde Akane emocionada.

"Si regresas lo podrás conocer…" dice Ukyo tratando de sacar a Ranma a flote en su conversación.

"¿Y Nabiki? ¿Cómo está?" pregunta cambiado el tema.

"Ella aún está soltera por el momento porque piensa casarse con Kuno el próximo mes" responde.

"¡¿Con Kuno?!" pregunta sorprendida.

"Sip, y dime ¿Cómo te ha ido en la Universidad?" pregunta Ukyo.

"Muy bien, estoy en exámenes finales y pronto saldré de vacaciones" responde.

"Me da mucho gusto…" dice Ukyo tomando café.

"¿Y tú? ¿Seguiste estudiando?" pregunta Akane mientras come helado.

"Claro, estoy estudiando Administración de Restaurantes, tu sabes".

"Es cierto, extraño mucho tus okonomiyakis, y ¿estás estudiando en Nerima?" pregunta.

"Claro, voy a la misma Universidad que RANMA" dice enfatizando en el nombre de Ranma.

"am… ya veo" responde evadiendo la hábil mirada de Ukyo.

"¿Qué hay con Ranma Akane?" pregunta Ukyo por fin llegando al punto que le interesaba.

"¿Con Ranma?... nada" responde Akane sin verla.

"Vamos Akane, lo sé todo vengo de parte de Ranma" dice Ukyo.

Akane la ve "Entonces dile que se vaya y que me deje en paz…"responde Akane suavemente.

"No seas tan dura con él Akane, te ha buscado por estos tres años sin parar" responde.

"No tenía porque hacerlo, yo se lo deje todo muy claro en la carta" responde Akane.

"Yo sé que te dolió mucho lo que ocurrió, pero entiende que Ranma siempre a sido un tonto, dale una oportunidad" dice Ukyo.

"No Ukyo, es que tu no entiendes… no entiendes todo lo que he pasado, lo deje todo para que él pudiera ser feliz y ahora como si nada hubiera pasado el regresa y me dice que me ama y arruina lo poco que he logrado construir en estos tres años ¿Te parece justo Ukyo?" responde Akane.

"Yo sé que es difícil, pero si aún lo quieres ¿Por qué no le das la oportunidad?" insiste Ukyo.

"No puedo Ukyo, de verdad que no puedo…a… ¿además quien dijo que yo todavía lo quería?" responde dándose cuenta que prácticamente había aceptado que todavía lo quería.

Ukyo ríe burlonamente al escuchar su pregunta "puedo verlo en tus ojos, en tus gestos, puedo escucharlo en tu voz y en tus palabras, acéptalo".

"No, eso no es cierto, además ya es muy tarde y me tengo que ir…" dice levantándose rápidamente y saliendo del café.

Ukyo se queda unos minutos más mientras se termina su café y luego regresa al apartamento, donde Ranma la espera impaciente.

"¡Ya llegué!" grita Ukyo cuando entra.

Al escuchar su voz Ranma corre a su encuentro "¿La viste? ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Qué te dijo?" pregunta exaltado.

Ukyo lo ve y sonríe "Veamos si, si y muchas cosas" responde Ukyo a sus preguntas.

"¡AAHHH! Ukyo deja de jugar"

"De acuerdo, ven siéntate conmigo…" dice sentándose "Tengo dos noticias una buena y una mala… la mala es que no quiere saber nada de ti" Ukyo puede ver la desilusión en los ojos de Ranma "Pero la buena es que todavía te ama" continúa.

"¿¡En serio!? ¿Y ahora que hago?" pregunta feliz.

"¿Ya te trajo el detective el domicilio de Akane?" pregunta Ukyo y ve a Ranma asentir "Bien pues no pierdas más el tiempo y ve a buscarla mañana" responde sonriendo "Pero no guardes muchas esperanzas… tal vez ella no te perdone…" le advierte.

"Tiene que perdonarme, no puedo vivir sin ella Ucchan… ¿Qué hago si no me perdona?" pregunta preocupado.

"Tendrás que aceptarlo…"

"No podría… jamás podría aceptarlo" dice con tristeza en su mirada.

"Tengo una idea" dice Ukyo sonriendo "vamos ven conmigo".

Akane está terminando de lavar los trastos del almuerzo, y escucha como una hermosa melodía comienza a escucharse fuera de su apartamento "¿Qué?" pregunta extrañada y se dirige a la puerta para ver que es lo que está ocurriendo pero al abrir no hay nada, ni nadie. El sonido de la melodía le daba tranquilidad, por lo que decide dejar la puerta un poco entre abierta para poder escuchar mejor y regresa a la cocina.

_No me abandones así _

_Hablando solo de ti _

_Ven y devuélveme al fin la sonrisa que se fue_

_Una vez más tocar tu piel y hondo suspirar _

_Recuperemos lo que se ha perdido _

_Regresa a mi, quiéreme otra vez_

_Borra el dolor que al irte me dio _

_Cuando te separaste de mí _

_Dime que si_

_Yo no quiero llorar _

_Regresa a mi._

Akane siente su cuerpo estremecerse al escuchar la letra de la canción, todo en ella le traía recuerdos dolorosos por lo que decide no escucharla más y se dirige a la puerta para cerrarla.

_Extraño el amor que se fue_

_Extraño la dicha también_

_Quiero que vengas a mí y me vuelvas a querer_

Al llegar a la puerta de la cocina ve a Ranma en la entrada de la casa y da algunos pasos entrando al apartamento.

_No puedo más si tu no estás tienes que llegar_

_Mi vida se apaga sin ti a mi lado _

Akane se queda de pie observándolo, viendo como lentamente se acerca a ella.

_Regresa a mi, quiéreme otra vez_

_Borra el dolor que al irte me dio _

_Cuando te separaste de mí _

_Dime que si_

_Yo no quiero llorar _

_Regresa a mi._

Ranma llega hasta ella y toma su mano, a lo que ella responde con unos pasos hacia atras, soltando su agarre "¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunta débilmente.

_No me abandones así_

_Hablando solo de ti_

_Devuélveme la pasión de tus brazos_

_Regresa a mi, quiéreme otra vez_

_Borra el dolor que al irte me dio _

_Cuando te separaste de mí _

_Dime que si_

_Yo no quiero llorar _

_Borra el dolor que al irte me dio _

_Cuando te separaste de mí _

_Dime que si_

_Dime que si_

_Regresa a mi._

_Regresa a mi._

Ranma "Akane déjame hablar por favor…" ruega.

Akane lo ve directamente "¿Por qué Ranma? No entiendo, yo te deje libre, hice todo esto por ti, dejé a mi familia, mis amigos, mi hogar, y todo por ti, por tu felicidad, pero te dije que necesitaba estar sola ¿Por qué no me dejas rehacer mi vida?" pregunta viéndolo directamente.

"Akane… todo fue un malentendido, todo en ese día fue un error…" dice acercándose más a ella.

"Ranma yo te escuché, recuerdo tus palabras, recuerdo cada una de tus exactas palabras, y te las puedo repetir" dice con temblor en su voz "No, yo no la amo, jamás podría amarla. Por favor Ukyo, la conoces bien ¿Como podría enamorarme de alguien como ella? ¿Cómo alguien podría enamorarse de alguien como ella? Una chica violenta, poco femenina, testaruda que no es sexy y fea, y que además no sabe cocinar, definitivamente ella no es mi tipo… lo que siento por ella es solo un compromiso, nada más eso, si aún sigo comprometido con ella es por honor, no puedo decepcionar a mi familia, si realmente pudiera elegir a mi prometida Akane sería la última mujer en el mundo que yo escogería, realmente desearía nunca haberla conocido, estoy seguro que mi vida seria mucho mejor sin ella, en verdad… ¿se te hacen conocidas estas palabras? Porque a mi si, porque desde ese día las escucho todos los días dentro de mi cabeza" dice mientras algunas lágrimas se comienzan a escapar y se las limpia rápidamente "Porque desde que las escuché todo en mi vida cambió…quizá no era la primera vez que te escuchaba decirlas, pero yo de tonta creía que no era en serio… pero esa vez… esa vez fue diferente lo podía escuchar en tu tono de voz, en la seguridad con que las decías, las palabras tan duras que usaste y… y… no era justo, no era justo para mí… te deje para que tu vida pudiera ser mucho mejor te dije que fingieras que jamás me habías conocido ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué regresas? ¿Por qué vienes nuevamente a lastimarme?" pregunta ahora llorando.

"Akane… perdóname…" dice y repentinamente cae hincado mientras sus lágrimas comienzan a salir "Pero eso no era verdad… lo dije por mi maldita cobardía, porque no me atrevía a confesar mis verdaderos sentimientos… pero la verdad… la verdad es que te amo" dice tomándole las manos y abrazándolas contra su pecho "te amo más que a mi propia vida, eres todo para mi, sin ti mi vida no vale nada… no soy nada…" dice mientras desde el suelo la abraza de la cintura con fuerza.

Akane cae hincada junto a él al escuchar esto, cuantas veces había deseado escuchar esas palabras, pero eran solo sueños que había logrado enterrar y que ahora se estaban haciendo realidad.

"A-Akane, A-Akane mírame, mírame" dice mientras le toma desesperadamente el rostro para que lo vea "perdóname… por favor, he sufrido tres años, ayúdame a recuperar mi vida ayúdame a volver a vivir… el dojo no es lo mismo sin ti, deseo unir nuestras escuelas deseo unirme a ti para siempre… Akane por favor… por favor" implora desesperado.

Akane está completamente desconcertada, no sabe que pensar ni siquiera puede hablar "Ra-Ranma…" Ranma la ve con sus grandes ojos azules que suplican, imploran perdón, no lo podía seguir ocultando ella también lo amaba con todo su ser, a pesar de la distancia, a pesar de las heridas a pesar del tiempo… entonces finalmente se lanza sobre sus brazos y lo abraza con fuerza, Ranma le devuelve el abrazo. Deseaba tanto poder sentir su cuerpo, su calor, su aroma y ahora la tenía allí era toda suya. Delicadamente desliza sus manos hacia su rostro y la comienza a besar tiernamente y luego con más fuerza la deseaba con todo su ser, no quería soltarla nunca, deseaba besarla para siempre su sabor era dulce y sus labios suaves, cada vez la llevaba más cerca de su cuerpo deseaba sentirla cerca de él sentir su cuerpo presionarse contra el de él, luego de varios minutos Akane se separa lentamente y se reclina sobre su pecho, se sentía segura a su lado y quería quedarse así para siempre…pero ¿Realmente podría olvidarlo todo?.

Akane se separa de su pecho "No…no, esto no puede ser…" dice levantándose.

"No Akane espera" dice Ranma abrazándola fuertemente "No te vayas, no me dejes nuevamente, intentémoslo una vez más, déjame hacerte feliz" suplica Ranma.

"Pero Ranma… que pasará si no funciona, no lo soportaría una segunda vez"

"Si funcionará, porque ahora es diferente, ahora no me importa decirte la verdad, no me importa gritarle al mundo entero que te amo, que te amo más que a mi vida" responde.

Akane comienza a llorar pero esta vez de felicidad y lo abraza con fuerza dándole un profundo beso "Ranma, yo también te amo…" le dice al oído recostándose nuevamente sobre su pecho.

FIN

N.A: La canción que aparece es de IL DIVO.


	7. Epílogo

N.A: Hola otra vez ¿Ya no me esperaban verdad? Lo que pasa es que alguien me pidió que escribiera un epílogo sobre lo que ocurrió cuando Akane regresa y eso y la verdad me pareció una buena idea. Así que si quieren leerlo aquí está

A PESAR DEL TIEMPO

Autora: Yuhe

EPÍLOGO

Ha pasado un mes y ahora que Ranma y Akane arreglaron todo, Akane decide que es hora de regresar a Nerima pero antes de eso debe arreglar varias cosas en Tokio. Ya ha terminada sus exámenes y está terminando los tramites para transferirse a la universidad de Nerima. También renunció a su empleo en la galería y habló con Dairen sobre lo que había ocurrido.

Ahora ambos se encuentran en el parque dando una pequeña caminata tomados de la mano "Estoy muy emocionada por ver a todos otra vez" dice Akane.

Estoy seguro que todos en Nerima piensan igual que tú, Ukyo dijo que ella se encargaría de avisarles a todos que volverías"

Akane sonríe y ve al suelo "No crees que están enfadados por haberme ido ¿Verdad?" pregunta y lo ve.

Ranma se detiene, toma su rostro entre sus manos y sonríe "Claro que no"

Akane le devuelve la sonrisa "Es solo que ha pasado tanto tiempo que… bueno me pone nerviosa todo esto, es decir… no sé como habrán cambiado las cosas allá o como han cambiado todos"

"Bueno en realidad las cosas no han cambiado mucho y las personas menos" responde. Ambos caminan hasta un mirador. El sol se estaba ocultando y era una vista hermosa.

"Es precioso ¿no crees?" pregunta Akane observando el horizonte.

"Si…" responde y la ve "…sabes… solo quiero que sepas lo feliz que me hace que todo se haya arreglado… yo sé que tal vez pienses que este no soy yo pero… hubieron veces que llegue a pensar que no te volvería a ver y ahora que te tengo tan cerca… yo… todavía no lo puedo creer"

Akane sonríe y ve al suelo "Bueno… tienes razón en que no pareces tu… pero… me agrada…"responde.

Ranma se acerca a ella y le da un tierno beso "Te extrañé"

"Y yo a ti…"

Finalmente el día en que Akane regresaría a Nerima había llegado. Era bastante temprano Ranma esta sacando las últimas cajas del departamento de Akane "Falta algo?" pregunta al regresar de llevar una caja a su auto.

"No, es todo" responde Akane.

"Entonces vamos" dice.

Akane se voltea para ver el departamento "Voy a extrañar este lugar… pase por muchas cosas antes de poder llegar hasta donde estoy ahora"

"No te va faltar nada en el dojo" dice Ranma parándose tras ella.

"Eso lo sé tonto" responde sonriendo "Pero comenzaba a gustarme Tokio" responde y se voltea "Bien, ahora si vámonos"

En la noche el auto se estaciona frente a las puertas del dojo "Llegamos" dice Ranma.

Akane se baja rápidamente del auto "¡Al fin!" dice ansiosa y ve el letrero "¿Dojo Saotome?" pregunta sonriendo y ve a Ranma que se está bajando tras ella.

"Es una larga historia…" responde "pero ahora podemos cambiar eso" responde y le sonríe.

Akane se sonroja un poco y se voltea para tocar la puerta y abre una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos "Kasumi!" exclama Akane y se lanza sobre ella para abrazarla.

"¡Akane!" dice devolviéndole el abrazo "¡Que alegría volver a verte hermanita!" dice.

"Te extrañé mucho Kasumi…" dice y se separa de ella para verla y le pone la mano en el estomago "ya quiero conocer a mi sobrinito" dice riendo "Te ves muy linda embarazada"

"Gracias Akane tú también te ves muy linda" responde "Pasen por favor los hemos estado esperando" dice haciéndose a un lado para que entren "¡Papá! ¡Nabiki! ¡Todos! ¡Ya están aquí!" grita entrando a la casa seguida de Ranma y Akane.

Rápidamente de la casa comienzan a salir el señor Soun, el señor Genma, la señora Nodoka, Nabiki, Ukyo, Ryoga, Moose y el doctor Tofú.

Akane siente una gran alegría de verlos a todos nuevamente después de tanto tiempo, era como si nada hubiera cambiado en estos años.

"MI BEBE!!!" grita el señor Tendo y corre a abrazarla bañado en llanto "MI BEBE REGRESO!!!"

"Papá! Que gusto volver a verte" dice abrazándolo.

Ryoga está con Ukyo tomados de la mano y siente una gran alegría al verla nuevamente pero está vez era diferente, está vez no era un amor que lo lastimaba, lo hacía muy feliz verla feliz y ahora el también era feliz con Ukyo.

"Cielos Akane, siempre te ha gustado llamar la atención ¿verdad?" dice Nabiki sonriendo y le guiñe el ojo "Es bueno verte otra vez"

"Lo mismo digo" responde.

"Que bueno que regresaste linda" dice la señora Saotome abrazándola.

"Hola tía Nodoka"

"Te has convertido en una mujer muy linda" dice el doctor Tofu abrazando a Kasumi.

"Y has cambiado muchísimo" añade el señor Genma.

"Estoy muy feliz de volver a verlos a todos" dice Akane viendo a toda su familia y amigos frente a ella nuevamente.

"Vamos entra a la casa" dice Kasumi "Tía Nodoka y yo te preparamos una cena especial"

Todos comienzan a entrar a la casa, su casa, era bueno estar de vuelta y saber que ahora todo saldría bien.

Durante la cena Akane les cuenta todas sus experiencias desde que salió de Nerima y los demás la ponen al tanto de lo que ha ocurrido, que en realidad no ha sido mucho.

Después de la cena Akane sube a su habitación y todo estaba tal y como ella lo dejó es como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado y esto la hacia sentir muy bien. Se toma unos minutos para colocar algunas de sus cosas y entonces recuerda un lugar que le gustaría mucho visitar así que deja lo que está haciendo.

Ranma está con Moose, Ryoga y Ukyo en el dojo "No puedo creer que la hayas traído de vuelta" dice Moose "La verdad que cuando dijiste que la habías encontrado y que no regresarías sin ella pensé que no lo lograrías"

"Gracias por tu confianza" responde Ranma un tanto molesto.

"La verdad yo tampoco pensé que lo lograrías, es decir había pasado mucho tiempo y lo que le habías dicho no es algo fácil de olvidar" agrega Ryoga.

"Con amigos así ¿Para que quiero enemigos?"

"Pues yo si pensé que lo lograría desde que Ryoga me contó lo que ocurría, claro que hubieron momentos en que dudé un poco, pero confiaba en que al final su amor iba a ser más grande que su orgullo" dice Ukyo.

"Gracias Ukyo tu si eres una buena amiga" responde Ranma conmovido.

"Tienes razón, pero ahora tu buena amiga tiene que irse porque ya es muy tarde" dice Ukyo poniéndose de pie.

"Te acompañaré hasta tu casa" dice Ryoga levantándose también.

"Esperen! Iré también con ustedes" dice Moose y comienzan a salir.

"Nos veremos mañana Ranma" se despide Ryoga.

"De acuerdo"

"Nos despides de Akane por favor y dile que mañana vendré por ella para que podamos salir" dice Ukyo.

"Yo le digo" dice y luego todos salen del dojo. Ranma busca a Akane por todas partes pero no la encuentra por ningún lado. Entonces sonríe al imaginarse en donde está.

Akane está sentada en el techo de la casa, extrañaba ese lugar, era muy placentero estar allí las estrellas se miraban muy hermosas desde ese punto.

"Sabía que estarías aquí"

Akane sonríe y voltea al escuchar la voz de Ranma "Me gusta este lugar"

"Lo sé, a mi también" responde sentándose junto a ella "Ryoga, Moose y Ukyo dicen adiós".

"Siento haberlos dejado, pero necesitaba acomodar algunas cosas" se disculpa.

"Esta bien, no importa, Ukyo dice que vendrá por ti mañana"

"Bien así podremos hablar con más tranquilidad… me dijeron que hay muchos alumnos en el dojo ¿Es cierto?" pregunta.

"Si, podría decirse" responde.

"Sabía que dejaba el dojo en buenas manos, por eso te pedí en mi carta que te hicieras cargo de él"

"Ahora que lo dices… hay algo muy importante que he querido decirte desde hace mucho" dice y le toma la mano.

Akane lo ve un poco extrañada ya que había tomado un tono serio.

"Tu jamás has sido un problema para mí, al contrario en ti siempre he encontrado un apoyo, alguien en quien confiar, una amiga"

"No entiendo… ¿Por qué me dices esto?" pregunta confundida.

"Por esa tonta carta tuya" responde "A mi no me importa que no puedas cocinar o que seas violenta porque eres la más hermosa, tierna y maravillosa persona que conozco a la que amo y en realidad el que no te merece soy yo" dice y ve al suelo.

"Ranma…" dice viéndolo con ternura y toma su rostro con ambas manos para que la vea "Dejemos todo lo que pasó en el pasado, ya nada de eso importa ahora y no seas baka, tu también eres maravilloso un poco tonto pero maravilloso" dice y sonríe.

Ranma sonríe y se acerca para darle un beso "hay algo que quiero preguntarte…" dice un poco nervioso "…quiero estar contigo para siempre… Akane" dice y le toma la mano "¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?" pregunta sacando un anillo.

Akane se sorprende al escucharlo y ver el anillo y lo ve rápidamente "¡¿Hablas en serio?!" pregunta.

"Claro que hablo en serio ¿O crees que te traje desde Tokio por nada?" pregunta y sonríe.

Akane se lanza sobre él y lo besa "Eres maravilloso" dice abrazándolo.

"¿Eso es un si?" pregunta abrazándola.

"No, primero tengo que pensarlo" responde y sonríe.

"¿Así? Pues no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta así que no tienes muchas opciones" dice.

"¿En serio? Bien que tal un tal vez?" pregunta.

"No, tampoco" responde y le toma la mano "¿Me permites?" pregunta mostrándole el anillo.

Akane sonríe y permite que Ranma le coloque el anillo y luego lo abraza "Te amo" dice abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

"Y yo te amo a ti" responde dándole otro beso.

FIN

Historia terminada =)

Esta fue una de mis primeras historias, de hecho creo q fue la primera q escribi de Ranma, asi q le tengo mucho cariño, aunq tenga sus defectos jejeje

gracias por llegar hasta aca!


End file.
